


With an independent air

by woolfverse



Series: Woolfverse [4]
Category: Temeraire - Novik
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character of Color, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Coital, Singing, dorky references, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfverse/pseuds/woolfverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Laurence: singer of doofy music hall songs in showers.  Tharkay: innocent victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an independent air

Tharkay woke, some hours later, to a room dim with fading daylight and Will looking down at him; his face was shadowed, but there was something like a smile on his lips. The moment he noticed Tharkay was no longer asleep, he abruptly cast his gaze elsewhere; Tharkay gently tilted his head back towards him and kissed him.

It lasted longer than Tharkay had initially meant it to, but he hardly minded that fact. Will pulled away, breath coming to him less easily than it had, and began to get up. "We should consider some dinner," he said, going to turn on a light. Tharkay winced at the sudden brightness, but could not argue with the improved view he was provided of Will's backside, broad shoulders and torso tapering in to a narrow set of hips and an excellent arse. He turned back to Tharkay, who did not bother to hide the fact that he was staring and was rewarded by the sight of Will's cheeks tinging pink. "I am going to shower, and then perhaps we could get some take-away."

"Shall I join you?" He asked the question innocently enough, with the least innocent intentions possible.

Will's immediate reaction was a wide-eyed look of great surprise (and possibly alarm), which softened quickly into a shy smile. "No--no, it's a bit small," he said. "And I--" He paused, looking for the words he wanted. "I am not sure we would not run the water bill up extremely."

Tharkay's lip curled into a smirk as he lay back on the bed. "I suspect you are right."

Will made his exit then, and Tharkay closed his eyes. The sound of running water began some minutes later, and a few minutes after, over that--of all things, singing.

He found himself opening his eyes once more with a frown, and sitting up to listen. Will's voice was strong, if not overly musical, and he sounded cheerful enough.

"As I walk along the Bois Boulong with an independent air--" and Tharkay could not help raising an eyebrow at the empty bed across the room as the song continued: it was something appallingly British and old-fashioned.

"--the man who broke the bank at Monte _Car_ \- lo." The last syllables stretched out gustily, and then Will sang nothing more, for he was done showering.

He returned with a towel wrapped modestly about his waist and his hair sticking in wet strands to his cheek and neck, still humming under his breath as he rooted about for clothes. With an easy bearing, he told Tharkay, "If you'd like a shower as well, you're welcome to it. I pulled out an extra towel for you."

"Thank you." Tharkay got up while Will was attempting to pull on a jumper with too small a neckhole and kissed him when his head finally reappeared. Will looked down at him, warm and damp and bright eyed, until Tharkay had to head for the shower or pull the jumper right back off of him.

He was more than a bit disconcerted to find himself humming the same song as he entered the bathroom, the air still warm and scented with Will's aftershave.

**Author's Note:**

> February, 1989, and when we say post-coital, it's post-first-coital. Just so you know. Does this story exist solely to make a _Lawrence of Arabia_ reference? You bet your ass it does.


End file.
